SleepOver
by plumfanatic
Summary: This contains smut, bad language and adult situations. All characters are out of character since they aren't mine and only the owner can truly write them in character.


**February 2007 Challenge**

**Author: **plumfanatic  
**Title: **Sleep-Over  
**Rating:** R for adult content…language, smut and violence  
**Spoilers/Warnings: possibly any and all books**

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and there is no one that would ever pay me for writing anything so accept the fact that this is all in fun.

_**Sleep-Over **_

Wednesday, February 14, Valentine's Day

I sat there staring at the invitation. How did I end up all alone on Valentine's Day? I have two men that I love and here I sit talking myself into a "Sleep-Over Party" at Connie's. After all I did get the two dozen yellow roses from Joe and the single red rose without a card, hmmm, mystery man, what else could a girl ask for? A lot actually, but here I am, Stephanie Plum, alone in her world of denial. I'll think about all of that later. Valentine's Day is about love and being with people you love and there are a bunch of ladies at that party that I love. And so Miss Plum, get your ass in gear, you're already late.

As I was showering I thought about Joe. He has been undercover for over a month now which means my shower massage has been well over worked. Maybe I can find a shower massage alternative tonight. Yeah, like a nice hot Cuban with his head under my covers finishing …oops, better not go there right now. Get back on track Plum. Okay, right, I meant something that doesn't require getting in the shower to use. This might just be fun after all.

I was feeling much better when I got to Connie's. There were about 15 women and I knew most of them. I saw Mary Lou at the same time she spotted me and we squealed and hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought Lenny was taking you to Rossini's."

"We went to dinner where he gave me these beautiful earrings," she said. "And then told me I had the night off to come to this party and buy him a really nice Valentine's Day present. He is watching the kids. Oh, and he sent me a single red rose in the middle of the day. What a guy."

"WOW!!!" I said. "I never would have thought Lenny had it in him to be so sweet." Now I really feel like a loser.

"Actually, I think he just wanted to make sure I got to this party and bring home something erotic. However, there was the red rose, and you know what that means…"

No, I don't. But I can't tell her that.

Just then Lula came in from the kitchen with a tray full of Chocolate/Mint Martinis and a pitcher of Sangria. We followed her to the table and grabbed our drinks. There's nothing like a bit of chocolate and vodka to start off a sex toy party.

I asked Lula why she wasn't with Tank tonight.

"He has a take-down tonight," she said. "We had an early candlelight dinner that **he **cooked at his place. The entire place was lit up with candles and there was soft music. He gave me this charm bracelet with a tank on it and said we could add others as we go. Then he asked me to dance and gave me a single red rose, you know what that means, and I about wet myself."

No, I don't know what that means. What's with the red rose thing?

"Oh, Lula, that is so romantic, who would have thought Tank had that hidden away inside?" Certainly not me. Okay, I really am a loser.

"Yeah, almost scary, huh?" Lula said. "But I'm luvin it. Ain't never had such a polite and considerate man in my life before. I can't wait to see him when he gets off work tonight. I think I'll buy us something fun to play with."

"Absolutely, why not?" Seems like everyone is going to be having great sex tonight but me.

The party got started when Connie introduced Beverly Butterbumps, the "Sleep-Over" demonstrator. Naturally, she was a very bubbly woman. Of course she is, she has all these sex toys. Maybe I need a new job. This looks like it could be lots of fun, and probably no one would shoot at me.

"Connie, who was the last person to arrive tonight?" Beverly asked.

Connie looked around and then said, "I guess it was Steph."

"Great," Bev said. "Steph, would you please stand up and introduce yourself to everyone?"

"Okay," I said shooting daggers at Connie.

"Hi, in case some of you don't know, I am Stephanie Plum," I said as I gave a little finger wave around the room. When I looked at Bev I realized she looked a bit startled at finding out my name. Great, please don't ask me about cars being blown up.

Bev gathered her wits and said, "Thank you Stephanie. Now I need you to put these on and wear them throughout the rest of the party."

She pulled out a pair of leopard skin print panties and handed them to me.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course I am," she laughed. "Just put them on over your own panties and enjoy."

What the hell did she mean by that? I really need another drink. Must have said that out loud because Connie was handing me another martini.

Ms. Butterbumps went on and on with her delightful description of all the doo-dads and thing-a-ma-jiggies and their uses. Way too much information. Where's that martini tray?

"Okay ladies, here we have our #1 seller right now, Nympho Niagra, this heightening cream will increase arousal when applied to any of your erogenous zones. It is unflavored and fragrance free, so anyone can use it. With only a small amount of Nympho Niagra, you are sure to be suddenly in the mood." Beverly was saying. But I only heard part of what she said when I jumped out of my seat. The panties she had me put on had started vibrating…a lot! I was screaming, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigoooooooood!!!!!

The entire room burst into laughter. Lula and Connie were laughing so hard they were crying.

"Stop… please…don't…stop" I cried.

Finally it quit and I thought my pants must be soaked.

"Man, I gotta get me some of those," Lula squealed.

"Stephanie," Beverly said, "Someone in this room has the remote control and every time a specific word is used the mystery person is going to 'tickle your fancy' so to speak. When you figure out what the word is you get to remove the panties, that is if you really want to take them off." She had such a sweet but wicked grin on her face.

The oils and creams looked really interesting and actually some of the gadgets looked like something I might not mind trying out. The nighties and undies are excellent, look out Victoria's Secret.

I finally figured out that the trigger word was fragrance after Beverly said it at least 50 times while describing the oils, creams, candles and everything else with a scent. This was almost as good as my shower massage but not exactly what I had in mind when I was thinking of a social orgasm.

"I really, really need another drink," I said, and magically Connie had the tray right there in front of me. Gotta love her.

"Now for all of you ladies that received that oh so special single red rose," she was saying, "this is just what you need to show how happy he made you. Just put a little dab in the back of your throat and make his dreams come true."

Okay, that woke me up. What is up with the red rose? Am I the only person here without a clue? Do I really want to jump up and say I got one for the first time in my life because I am such a loser, so please tell me what the deal is supposed to be?

Finally, thank God, the get up and browse and spend money part arrived. I needed to get to the bathroom. On my way back to browse Beverly caught me and asked if we could chat. Great, here it comes, did you really burn down the funeral home? How many cars have you blown up? Yada, yada, yada…

"Stephanie, I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to meet you," she said. "I feel almost like I know you. Joe just says the sweetest things about you."

Whoa, that threw me for a loop. "Joe Morelli?"

"Why, of course, isn't he your boyfriend or fiancé or what do they call it…significant other?"

"You can say that," I said. Not that **I** have the guts to say that. "So, how do you know Joe?"

"I thought you would have realized that he buys all of his 'special treats' for his 'wild and gorgeous bounty hunter' from me. He's bought almost every gadget I sell. He doesn't go in for the oils or the more sensuous stuff though does he? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you in private that since Joe is my best customer I am giving you twenty-five percent off your entire order tonight."

The walls were closing in on me. I screamed for Connie to bring me another drink. I was standing in the doorway of a bedroom so I slowly made my way to the bed. The darkness took over and I was out.

Connie, Lula and Mary Lou were all standing around debating on calling an ambulance when I came to.

"I'm fine," I murmured. "What happened…Where am I…Connie's…sex toy party…Beverly…Joe…best customer…gadgets…lots of gadgets. No, this is a nightmare, this can not be happening. Wake up!"

"Steph" Mary Lou said. "What happened sweetie? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright." I tried to explain through the racking sobs that were now debilitating me. "Joe…best customer…gadgets…lots of gadgets."

They all just looked at each other and finally Lula went to find Beverly to see what had happened. Beverly told them everything that had gone on between us and they still couldn't understand why I was so upset.

Lula said, "Girl, I know you're not crying because you are so happy about a twenty-five percent discount. So what is the problem?"

I took a few minutes to get myself under control and through my sniffles and lots of tissues and choking I sputtered out, "Joe never brought any of that stuff home. He has never even suggested trying anything new or fun. He always just wants gorilla sex…no we don't wear costumes, or balls to the wall sex."

"Rat bastard!" said Connie.

"Scumbag!" said Bev.

"Damn cheatin' no good son of a bitch piece of shit!" said Lula.

"What is he doing with all that stuff if he doesn't bring it home?" Asked Mary Lou.

"Not what, who is he doing with all that stuff if he doesn't bring it home?" Asked Lula.

My brain was churning. Everything was happening so fast and through it all came the clarity I had been searching for all of this time. All of the unexplained absences, the ease with which he handled our on again/off again relationship. How he couldn't stand going without sex for a few days when we were together, but managed just fine when we were apart. He never even mentioned trying anything out of the ordinary, not that we are boring, just nothing like what was presented here. It was beginning to make sense. Joe loves me. He would like me to be the mother of his children and run his household. He wants someone to conform but still be a bit exciting and maybe he even enjoyed the thought of being married to "The Bombshell". He just didn't want her to be "The Bombshell" anymore. He is comfortable with me and I have to admit I feel the same. We have encased ourselves in a safety zone and never let ourselves out to see anything or anyone else. Even in our time-outs however I only had the one time with Ranger. Where was Joe and who was he seeing? How long can we continue in what Ranger called an unhealthy behavior pattern? And, OMG, what if we actually married? How many on again/off agains do you get in a marriage? Was Joe just like the rest of the Morelli men? I honestly believe he would never abuse his wife, but cheating on one is a whole other story. Maybe I had just been so happy in my own little world that I convinced myself he only needed me. Not to place all the blame on him but I was almost as guilty. I actually love both Joe and Ranger. I just don't always act on my feelings. As a matter of fact I turn and run from them as fast as possible.

And those damn roses. Why was everyone making such a fuss over one red rose? Hell, I got a dozen yellow roses, a bouquet of daisies AND one very perfect long-stemmed red rose. What am I missing here?

Funny how well the brain can take so many random thoughts at once and roll them out into an answer. Okay, enough blubbering and analyzing, on to the anger and payback because somehow I know it is all true. Joe has been with another woman all along and I just bet I know who it is, or maybe not. Doesn't matter, she just better not have bigger boobs.

I got off the bed and looked at my concerned friends who had just been staring at me through my reverie, and with a devil's grin said, "Ladies, let's go shopping!" After all Joe did send me flowers, I should have gotten something for him. Amazing how quickly everything had fallen in to place.

We scanned the tables filled with erotic delights, some of which were not just a little scary, until we found the cozy cuffs. Black or red? Red, definitely seeing red. I gave the handcuffs to Bev and asked her to start a pile for me. I also handed her the anal beads, masturbation kit ( for the man who can "handle" himself, comes with a glove, condom and moist towelette). Might just as well include the "Super Stretch" sleeve, the box says: "Let this sleeve be your helping hand." And he is so going to need a helping hand. I found several more goodies for Morelli's pile and thought I might find a few niceties for myself.

The thought of gadgets now gave me the willies so I went for the lotions. I found a body massage candle called Chocolate Dream, nummy. Oh, and look, it must be a sign, there is also one in Cucumber/Melon. How better to have your salad and eat it, too!

I managed to find a few things that might be handy to keep in my night stand and told Beverly to total me up.

Beverly gave me a huge smile. She was feeling a bit guilty for being the bearer of bad news and I could see she was ready to contribute to Morelli's comeuppance.

"One thing I didn't tell you Stephanie is that Joe has a personal revolving account with me," she grinned. "Sometimes he just wants me to send him new items and bill him. Since he spoke so much about you I am sure he wouldn't mind if we just added these things to his account, right? After all you are buying this stuff for him aren't you? And I am sure he would want you to have a few things for yourself, don't you think?"

I think I really like this woman and the way her mind works. I can't let her put my stuff on Joe's bill though. I am thinking of some very specific uses for them on a very specific hard mocha latte body, and that's not Joe's. I would feel a tad funny about that and wouldn't want it to spoil any special pleasures.

"Bev, you are a gem," I told her. "But only the stuff for Morelli. Can't taint the other stuff with guilt. I want to be totally guilt free when I use my treasures."

I looked to see what the other girls had found.

Connie had lots of glitzy stuff and a pair of Ben Wa Balls. I gave her a questioning look and she said, "Hey, a girl's gotta exercise, doesn't she? And look what I found for Vinnie, a blow up sheep!"

We all started laughing until we thought about him actually enjoying the gift. She bought it anyway.

Lula got the Fetish Fantasy Pillow, some lingerie, a candy cock ring and a variety of oils.

"I really can't wait till the big boy gets off work tonight," she said. "I'm gonna make all his pain go way. He ain't gonna be thinking bout nothing but what I be doin' to him. Oh, Baby!!!"

Mary Lou surprised us all with her purchases. Who would have thought the mother of those little ones would have the energy.

"What?" she asked. "Just cause I'm a mother doesn't mean I don't like to have fun and an earth shattering orgasm every now and then too ya know. We won't be able to use the swing tonight. That will have to wait till this weekend when we can send the kids to grandma's. Tonight we will just have to play Lover's Lotto and see what comes up!!!"

She also bought some assorted lotions and a very sexy nightie.

After we were all done and had helped Connie clean up the mess, Lula asked, "So what you planning for the badass cop?"

My eyes were twinkling, I could actually tell that they were twinkling as I explained my plan.

Saturday, February 17, 5:30 PM The First day of the rest of my life

I was making a final check on all of my preparations at Joe's house. He would be home soon and the party would begin. The last few days had been exhausting and I had been on an emotional roller coaster.

Being the great snoop that I am and with the help of the Burg grapevine I found Morelli and his toys. I got the tip about Joe being seen very frequently at a nice house not more than a few miles from his own. I had assumed he was with Terry Gilman, but she didn't live in that neighborhood. After thinking about it though, I just couldn't see her as a gadget woman.

We followed Joe last night. He had called to tell me he was through with his undercover job but he was beat and just wanted to sleep. He said he would see me Saturday night. Yeah, right. This called for a reconnaissance mission. I called Mary Lou to see if she wanted to join me. AS IF I could have stopped her once I explained the situation.

Mary Lou borrowed her mother's car for our covert mission. Joe would know mine and he had recognized Mary Lou's the last time we spied on him. We drove past his house a few times to make sure he was still home and then parked on the next block. A half hour later he got in his SUV and pulled out. I was getting pretty good at following people and had no trouble keeping him in my sights. Morelli stopped first to pick up a few things at the store. Damn, I hate paper bags, can't see what's in them. He then headed straight to the address I had been given. What I wasn't prepared for was when he got to the house he didn't knock. He took out a key and let himself in!!! HE HAD HIS OWN KEY!!! The tears just started pouring out. How long was this going on? I had been hurt and then pissed when I found out about the sex toys that WE weren't using, but this made it real. Sure, I had a key to Ranger's apartment and we shared flirtations and kisses. There was also the time while he was staying at my apartment when we came close…oh, who am I kidding…we were going at it, but got interrupted by Joe, himself. Maybe, I was assuming too much here. Maybe, there is a good explanation for all of this. Maybe, I am being too hard on Joe. And, maybe, my mother loves my job. Fine, we were just going to have to find out the old fashioned way.

I was proud of Mary Lou. She was actually dressed for a quick get-a-way. She was even wearing running shoes. We parked the car two blocks away and casually strolled down the street and back to the alley. There were small backyards, some with fences. Luckily, the one we wanted just had a short hedge running around the perimeter. It was dark so we had no trouble getting up to the house. There was little light coming from the house. It was coming from a window on the side of the house and it was low enough that we could see inside. There were curtains drawn on the widow but there was enough space that we could see the whole room. The light was coming from all of the candles that seemed to fill the room. It didn't look like a bedroom although there was a bed. It looked more like an erotic playroom. There were bicycle handlebars on the wall instead of a headboard. The only other furniture was a lounge chair and a night stand. It was done up in sultry tones and it seemed like there were pillows everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling was a swing like the one Mary Lou had bought at the party.

We both caught our breath when the door opened and we saw Joe wrapped around a woman. He backed her into the room and started removing her clothes. She was dressed in a black silk shirt, a very short black leather skirt, high black boots and black stockings. Her body was fabulous, she was in awesome shape…bitch. They were getting closer to naked and I needed to get away. I looked at Mary Lou and nodded my head towards the alley and she held up one finger wanting to wait. Shit. But we had gone this far, I should see who the slut was that enjoyed the toys. She was down to her lacy black bra, panties and stockings when he pried his lips from hers so he could take off his own boots and pants. I froze in shock when Jeanne Ellen Burrows turned her head. It must be all the leather, why is it that men can't resist a woman in leather? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been some random so and so? I started seeing black.

I snapped back to awareness when the bomb exploded. Holy shit, don't let that be…no too close. Mary Lou grabbed my arm and we ran. We got to the car and we could see Joe and Jeanne Ellen by the light of the flames coming from his blazing SUV. Mary Lou and I high-fived and got the hell out of there. Hey, it wasn't my fault. I can honestly say I had nothing to do with that, I am 100 innocent and guilt free.

I gave the room another look and went through my mental check list. Everything was in place. I went downstairs to the living room and lit all of the candles. You would have thought after all these years I would have known Morelli enjoyed candles.

The beer was chilling in the ice bucket…Joe's idea of a romantic dinner…beer and pizza. He was bringing the pizza. The petals from the yellow roses were strewn from the front door through the living room, up the stairs and to his bedroom. Connie, Lula, Mary Lou and I had a blast fixing up Morelli's house. Gee, sure hope he likes it. I have some wickedly awesome friends.

I heard the door open and waited for him to follow the path to me. I was sprawled on the sofa and when he walked into the living room I rose slowly and seductively. I gave him the come hither finger and watched his eyes go very dark. I was wearing the red lace sensation I bought, oops, I mean, Joe bought at the party. This would certainly be the last time I wore it.

He was ripping off his jacket as he dropped the pizza on the table. He came around to me and brought me into his arms. His blazing eyes were taking me in completely. And then his mouth was on mine and I swear he was trying to massage my nipples by way of my throat!

After long disgusting minutes of the raping of my mouth I managed to push him away.

"Slow down Morelli or the boys are gonna pop sooner than you want them to," I choked. "You need to wine and dine me first. I hope you got plenty of rest last night, you're going to need all your strength and stamina before the night is over"

"Cupcake, you're killing me here, what's up?"

"I just thought we could have some fun tonight. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Hell, no, but…."

"But, nothing, just do as I say and I guarantee you will have a night like you have never had before."

I poured the beer into the two glasses I had sitting on the table. I handed one to Joe and made a toast.

"To us, may our lives begin a new journey to happiness and fulfillment," I whispered in his ear. I left out the last word…separately.

"To fulfillment," he agreed.

We took a drink and I kissed him again, slow and deep to keep his mind on what was to come. When we pulled apart he shook his head and downed the rest of his beer. Guess I don't need to worry about him detecting the little sleeping buddy I put in his glass.

"Are you ready to eat?" I asked.

He came close again and snuggled into my neck nibbling on my ear and saying, "Not the pizza, cupcake."

I broke away from his embrace, running my fingers down his arms. I started backing away from him towards the stairs. Inviting him with my body to follow. I backed up the steps wiggling and dancing slowly while he tried to get closer to me. I continued to evade him all the way to the bedroom. He stopped at the door in surprise and fell against the door jamb just letting it hold him up as he gaped at his room.

I could see the lights and bells all going off in his head. Ding, ding, ding, blink, blink, blink…JACKPOT!!! He just knew he was in heaven.

The girls and I had done some re-decorating. The candles were all lit and showing off our handiwork. The bed had red satin sheets with black satin throw pillows everywhere. I hate satin!!! The night stands were covered in red and black lace and the rest of "Joe's" purchases from the party.

"Whoa, cupcake, what is all of this? This isn't you…"

I moved closer, throwing a black boa around his neck and in a quiet and seductive voice said, "How do you know this isn't me, Joe? Maybe it's time to expand my horizons. Are you afraid to try something new? You do trust me, don't you, Joe? Are you willing to go all the way?"

"If you only knew," he said while trying to slow down his heart beat.

With the boa I gently pulled him towards the bed. Slowly and with little kisses and bites all over, I undressed him. I didn't let him touch me. I knew he wanted to take over control of the situation and I couldn't let that happen, not that it would matter shortly. He was finally naked and I gently pushed him back on the bed. He automatically scooted towards the center of the bed which was just perfect. He looked up and saw the mirrors we had put on the ceiling and a slow evil grin came across his face.

"Steph, come here so I can see how perfect we look together."

"Soon, first, you look like you need to unwind a lot."

I had him roll over on his stomach and grabbed the massage lotion from the table. I massaged him from toes to head until I could feel him really begin to relax. Then I told him to lay on his back so I could get to the good stuff…didn't want him falling asleep and have to turn him over.

"Cupcake, how did you learn to do this so well," Joe asked drowsily, barely able to deep his eyes open.

"I went to a party the other night and got a massage book and this lotion. I thought you really might enjoy a good rub down." I said as I massaged up one thigh and down the other. He was almost there.

I climbed off of him and the bed and watched him just slide into dream land.

"What kind of party…" he was out. He would be out for at least a couple hours, plenty of time.

When Joe's eyes came open he knew he must still be asleep. He couldn't be really seeing what was reflected in the mirrors directly above him. He shook his head and tried to rub his eyes when he realized he was cuffed to the bed. One wrist was cuffed to a chain that allowed him sufficient movement to reach nearby. He spat out a chain of words he hadn't used in at least ten years. When he finished his tirade he noticed in the mirror that his cell phone was next to him. He grabbed it and hit speed dial.

I answered, "Hey Joe, what's up, Bob and the Boys miss me?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Stephanie?" Joe screamed. "Have you lost your freakin mind?"

"Cold, Morelli?"

"Get back here and get me outta this."

"Sorry, no can do, don't even want to, on your own Joe. Guess you'll have to call someone else."

"I'm naked, I am chained to my bed, I have obscenities painted on my body and I am sparkling with glitter shit. There are sex toys everywhere. What the hell is the deal with the beads, and Steph, please tell me you did **not** pierce my nipples."

"Nope, not your nipples, but maybe…"

Joe let out a yell so loud they must have heard him in Newark. Guess he must have noticed the ring dangling further south.

"Don't worry Joe, they're not real. Just more fun things from our very friendly Sleep-Over party distributor Beverly Butterbumps."

He tried to hide the intake of breath and panic when he realized what I just said. "Cupcake, this has been lots of fun, but you really need to get back here and un-cuff me. I will let this slide and forgive you, just hurry I am starting to cramp, everywhere."

I couldn't believe what I just heard, forgive me? "Forgive me, Joe? I don't want your lousy forgiveness. I don't want shit from you. You can have lots of fun with your new toys, oh by the way, don't forget to pay the bill when you get it. I charged it all to your account. I have already collected my things from your house and left the key on the counter. You can take my number off your speed dial and never talk to me again you…you…two-faced, cheating pervert!!! I hope whoever you call has a house key, cause it's all locked up nice and tight. Goodbye Joe."

"Who the hell am I going to call?"

"You'll think of something...call the police…the fire department…call fucking Jeanne Ellen Burrows!!!" I heard Joe say, oh fuck, and I disconnected and the tears poured.

I cried and grieved over the loss of whatever Joe and I had been to each other for hours. I know Joe loves me…in his own way. But I just couldn't live with the sharing thing…never gonna happen. Evidently, Joe's idea of commitment is that it only applies to me.

Things were becoming clear in my mind for the first time in my life…what I was looking for in a relationship. I want exclusivity, loyalty, trust, safety…but not smothering over-protectiveness, faithfulness, respect, freedom to search for my dreams, to be loved for who I am, not who I might become if molded, and I wanted to be loved and needed. I also wanted it to be a two way street. I wanted to be able to treat my partner in the same way. Marriage didn't come with guarantees. Commitment didn't come with a ring. Maybe I could never say the words Joe wanted to hear was because deep down I never trusted him. I had always suspected he still had something with Terry Gilman, so why be surprised about Jeanne Ellen?

Do I want marriage? Not right now.

Do I want children? Not right now.

Do I want to clean house, do laundry, cook dinner? NOT EVER!!!

Do I want great sex, loyalty, trust and all the rest? HELL YES!!!

Who ya gonna call?

I hit his number on my cell phone.

"Yo, Babe."

"Yo, yourself."

_**Sleep-Over Part 2**_

"What's up, Babe, I thought you were celebrating Valentine's Day with Morelli tonight?"

"Yeah, well I already let Joe know how happy he made me this Valentine's Day. But he's all tied up right now and I think he has other things on his mind. I thought maybe you could use some company. Are you busy right now?"

"Babe, I always have time for you."

"Are you at your apartment?"

"No, I need to take my skip in and finish up at the PD. I'll be there in about an hour. Let yourself in."

"Fine, see you there."

"Babe…" and he disconnected.

Well, okay, that was easy enough. The hard part will be getting the nerve to pull this off. I want this. I need this. I deserve this. What do I care if his love doesn't come with a ring? One step at a time. All I really want is a relationship built on trust, faith and love. If I am honest with myself, Joe and I were having a relationship built solely on great sex, familiarity, balls to the wall sex, hockey, gorilla sex, pizza and sex. So why have I fought my feelings for Ranger?

He's offering so much more even if it doesn't come with a ring, I know he loves me and it will come with loyalty and fidelity not to mention security, encouragement and ELLA. On top of all that, when Ranger makes love to me, I explode, I really do see stars, literally. It's never been that way with Joe or anyone else.

I grabbed my duffle that I had already packed and headed in search of my destiny or whatever. Right now I'd settle for multiple mind-blowing Ranger induced orgasms and some of Ella's homemade tiramisu.

I had just finished filling the tub when I heard the door unlock. I stepped in and got comfy. I could imagine him wondering what the hell was up. He would follow the path of red rose petals from the door and pick up the little presents I left along the way. I saw him in the mirror when he stepped through the bathroom door. His expression was blank, I think he was now the one in the land of denial.

"Tough day, Babe?

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you…even coming from me. So why don't you just get naked and join me?"

He set down the little goodies he found along the trail and squatted beside the tub. He put a hand in the water and slowly swirled it around being sure not to touch me.

"Babe, I'm not _**really**_ Batman or, 'The Man of Steel'. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this. If I get in there with you, you won't be going back to Morelli…ever."

"Ranger, I know who you are. I know what you are. I may not know where you've been, but I know where you are now. I know where you are going and I want to go with you for as long as you'll have me. I'm not asking for a lifetime commitment, I just need to know that while we are together it is just the two of us. As you said yourself, 'I won't share'. I think we need to give it a shot and see where we end up. As for now, I want you to end up in here with me." I gave him a wicked and challenging grin. "So, Manoso, you wanna talk or put that mouth to better use?"

I wasn't in the mood for any more discussion unless it was in the form of body language. We could talk all he wanted later, right now I needed him…in here…with me…naked.

He didn't need any other invitation. His clothes were off and he was in the tub straddling my legs. He searched my eyes for something and must have found what he was looking for. He moved in so that his lips were touching mine and spoke so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Babe…Stephanie, once we start there's no turning back. I can't. I won't let you go again."

"No turning back," I told him, his lips still touching mine. "I'm exactly where I want to be, no doubts, no dilemmas, no more Morelli."

His whole body shivered as if he were cold and he ran his lips back and forth over mine, not kissing, just lightly touching. He moved from my mouth down one side of my neck slowly dragging his lips across the skin until he reached my ear. His lips sent sparks to my toes as he whispered against my ear, "Babe, the only true promise I can make to you right now is that I will be faithful and that I love you."

I sort of nuzzled my head closer to his lips on my ear, nodding my acknowledgement and affirmation. His mouth quickly found its way back to mine where his tongue gently prodded my lips apart. He ran his tongue languorously around my lips several times before entering my mouth where he began a slow torturous attack on all my senses. My head was spinning from the sweetness and love he put into the kiss. Gradually it became more and more tempestuous. I took control of his tongue with enough suction to drive him to more action. I knew he wanted to make love, but I was so damn hot already that I needed to have him now. I could tell by the rock hard protrusion throbbing against my tummy that he was ready too.

"Ranger, I need you, now."

I squirmed underneath him and he quickly flipped us over. Wasting no time he lifted me over his erection then slowly lowered me inch by agonizing inch until he was buried deep inside of me.

I began moving quickly and he tried to slow me down.

"Easy, Babe, we have all the time we want."

"Like hell," I panted, "I've earned this orgasm and I'm not waiting any longer. So shut up and let me enjoy my ride."

He gave me the full blown sexy smile, grabbed my hips, helped me move faster and made him go harder and deeper inside.

I shook my head and clamped my mouth to his. I waited too long to get here. All of the stolen kisses and the mother of all orgasms I was denied by interruptions had built up inside of me. That tension was about to be liberated and I needed that release _**now**_.

I moved faster with each stroke and I could see he was getting as close to spontaneous combustion as me. He reached his hand between my legs and found _the_ spot as if by magic, the second he touched it my vision started to blur, and as he made little circles everything went black. I felt the explosion and my body tightened around him and I knew he was flying with me. The lights and colors and the vastness of the universe were there before me. I didn't want it to end. I clung to him for dear life. I continued to rock slowly while we re-entered the earth's gravitational pull.

"Ohmygod, what was that?" I asked him in short bursts while trying to breathe.

"Love, Babe, that was love." he said as he planted light kisses all over my super-sensitized skin. Every little touch of his lips sent shock waves and tremors throughout my still quivering body.

I slowly lifted my head off his beautiful chest and looked into his dark chocolate eyes and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ranger, I love you."

His eyes clouded, but quickly cleared as he gave me such a look of love and contentment that any fears or doubts I had disappeared.

"Thank you Babe, I could only hope someday you would say those words to me. I've loved you for so long."

We stayed as one until the water was cold and regretfully pulled apart.

Ranger got out of the tub first to turn on and adjust the water in the shower. When the temperature was just right he held out his hand for me. He pulled me up to him for a tender kiss before leading me into the shower.

In the shower he turned me so my back was cradled to his front. With bath gel on his hands he started at my neck and very slowly worked his way down in circular motions to the outer sides of my breasts. From the outside he worked his hands underneath the fullness of each and cupped them in his hands. His thumb and index fingers lightly twisted the nipples that were already tight and aching.

All the while he was planting wet kisses on my neck. His tongue was causing spasms to shoot throughout my body. When he reached my ear I leaned my head back and angled it so that I could find his mouth.

His right hand continued its torment of the breast it was kneading and tweaking. The left hand slid lower, massaging my tummy before moving closer and closer to where I needed him. When he found the spot he massaged it with increasing intensity.

My entire body was now feeling the assault. I could also feel Ranger's excitement pressed up tightly to my backside. He was moving his hips so that his erection was playing up and down my back.

He sucked my tongue deep into his mouth as I started to cry out with the pleasure of my climax. My knees buckled and he managed to hold me up without missing a beat anywhere.

He held me close until I was able to stand on my own.

"Babe?" he whispered in my ear, "Are you okay?"

"MMhhhhmmmmm." was all I could manage to get out.

I could feel his body tremble with quiet laughter. And that didn't feel too bad either.

Ranger grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair. Why does it feel so stimulating when a man washes your hair? His hands massaging my scalp made me want to sink back into him until we became one.

When he was done with my hair and washing my entire body he pushed me out of the shower.

"But I didn't get to do you." I pouted. I really needed to get my hands all over that gorgeous physique.

"Babe, we're going to run out of hot water, we've been in here forever. If you're a good girl, I'll let you dry me off." And there was that wicked grin I loved so much. God, he made my heart melt.

I hurried and dried myself so that I would be ready for him. The water shut off and he stepped out. I think I was drooling. Standing before me was the most incredibly sculpted body I had ever seen. AND IT WAS WET! I tried to follow each drop all the way down, but could only make it so far before I was moaning out loud. Forget the towel; I wanted to lick every drop off of his magnificent form.

I remembered what I had in mind next so I used the towel. It was still quite the treat slowly working my way up and down his six foot frame with the towel and little stops at strategic points to indulge in a few licks and kisses.

Ranger seemed to enjoy the treatment he was receiving as well. His head was back, his eyes closed and I could hear him murmuring softly in Spanish.

I worked my way back to his luscious lips and kissed him deeply. Our naked bodies absorbed heat from each other. I broke the kiss and worked my way down to his nipple and vexed it with my tongue. I continued on around so that my front was pressed tightly to his back. I wrapped one arm around him and grabbed the little goodies he had brought in with him. I gently led him out to the bedroom.

I turned him around so he could sit down on the bed.

"Stephanie, are we going to talk? I love you and want to make love to you, but we really should discuss this."

"Great, the man of one word sentences that only divulges information when it is absolutely necessary, wants to talk. We're naked and I am about to paint your body with chocolate and you want to talk? I should be mad, but…"

"But, I'm cute, remember, you can't be mad at me." he said giving me the full 200 watt smile.

"God, you are so beautiful, I can't get enough of you." I suppose we can talk while I paint. See who gives in first.

I made him lay back and scoot up on the bed. I straddled him and opened my jar of chocolate body sauce and began my little saga. I gave him the short version of how it started with the Sleep-Over party at Connie's. Then I licked the chocolate from his lips and his nipples.

I moved down his body a ways and started painting again. I told him how the girls and I did our sleuthing and found out where Morelli was getting his kinks out. Then I licked the chocolate off each of the ripples of his six pack.

I moved down a bit more and creatively applied more chocolate. I told him how Mary Lou and I followed Joe to Jeanne Ellen's house, and his SUV blowing up. I still don't know what was up with that, but didn't really care I realized. Then I licked the chocolate from his belly button and lower.

I was now planted between his legs with a bird's eye view of the object I have so long desired and began to apply the last of my chocolate. I licked my lips and he shuddered.

I used my hands to apply the sauce to his erection. It was hard, tight and ready. I couldn't finish the story. I lowered my head until my mouth was almost touching the tip and before taking him into my mouth I looked deep into his smoldering eyes.

"Ranger?" I asked with a menacing smile. "Are you ready to be ruined?"

His eyes went wide and so very dark, and the look was priceless.

"Babe, you ruined me long ago."

My smile was just as wicked as his best as I said, "Babe, you ain't seen nuttin yet!"

I took just the head into my mouth, he groaned and I am pretty sure I heard some flaming Spanish mutterings. I sucked on it while twirling my tongue around the tip. Taking only a few inches in and out slowly for several minutes I gradually increased the pace. His fists were

clenching the sheets now. I smiled to myself and took his full length into my throat. Hoarse sounds were coming from him now as his hips shot up. It only took a few minutes before he let loose of his control. He roared out some very creative expletives. His whole body trembled until the spasm of his orgasm subdued and he regained some sort of control.

I looked up through my lashes, still holding him deep in my mouth, and smiled lovingly. He reached down for me and pulled me up to him. His mouth came down on mine for the most tender, heartfelt kiss we had ever shared.

"Babe, I only thought I was ruined; now I'm sure. I never knew I was capable of love, much less what I feel for you. You are my beginning and my end. I didn't know that I wasn't alive until we met and now I'm sure I will end without you. I want to be yours."

"Mine, always." I think I should cry now. "I love you so much."

My phone rang. Ranger picked it up off of the nightstand and looked at the caller id. Morelli.

I shook my head. Ranger flipped it open.

"Smartass!" I mouthed.

"Yo." he said with an evil smirk.

I could hear Joe yelling on the other end but couldn't make out what he was saying. Ranger's smile got brighter and brighter. He disconnected and broke out in laughter.

I was sure he was feeling very smug at that moment.

He grabbed his phone and hit speed dial for Tank.

"Yo."

Tank must have said yo back.

"Find Terry Gilman and tell her Morelli needs her at his house."

"No, don't you don't need to explain anything to her, just tell her it's urgent."

"Yeah, I'm stirring the pot. Can't wait to see what boils over."

"Don't worry, she's here with me." And he disconnected.

"So, Babe, you wanna finish your story?"

I just stared at him in disbelief.

"You're sending Terry over to help him? Why didn't he call her himself?"

"Steph, you're gonna have to fill in the blanks here. All I know is that Morelli is way beyond pissed, what the hell did you do to him? I think his battery died on his phone and I had a helluva time understanding the words in between the cussing. It did sound like a job Terry would be up for, whatever is going on. Maybe in a little while I'll have Tank give Jeanne Ellen a call."

"You are so evil, I love it. Do you remember the first time you saw me naked?"

He actually showed something in his face at that. He definitely remembered.

"Well, payback is a bitch and he got his delivered today."

I told him the rest of the story. I never knew the man could really laugh before.

When he stopped laughing he said, "Maybe I should send one of the men to Morelli's to get a few pictures before he gets rescued."

I smacked him lightly and made him promise not to call anyone.

"Only you Babe. You never disappoint."

With that, he rolled over and we continued with our ruination for the rest of the night.

_**Sleep-Over Part 3**_

Terry Gilman's POV

"This damn well better be good, it's 1:00 in the freaking morning!" I screamed at whoever was calling.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm sure it is. This is Tank from RangeMan. Mr. Manoso requested I call you. He wanted me to advise you that Detective Morelli needs your assistance at his home immediately. He said it was a very urgent matter."

"Then why are you calling me? Why isn't Ranger taking care of it himself?"

"I wouldn't know, Ma'am. He is indisposed at the present and he gave me the information to pass along to you. This is all that I know of the situation."

"Fine, I don't know why the hell I am going to do this, but I will. It probably has something to do with Plum, the bounty hunter wannabe. I'll help Morelli, but I'm not going to save the accident-in-waiting. Manoso will have to do that. He's the one being led around by his…"

"Miss Plum isn't there, so you don't need to worry about her. You probably should get there ASAP. The boss sounded like it was extremely important."

"How do you know Plum isn't there?"

"Goodnight, Ma'am. I have a situation to attend, good luck." Tank said and disconnected.

That son of a…well guess I better try Morelli and see if this is some kind of joke.

Shit, it went right to voice mail. Guess I'll have to go over there. Might not be a bad idea, the Plum bitch isn't there, and I haven't ridden the Italian Stallion in weeks. I deserve an orgasm after being dragged out of my warm bed.

2:00AM

I cannot fucking believe this!!! First I come home from New York and Joe is hooked up with Super Girl or whoever the hell she thinks she is. Now he's up there playing games with the WIB again. I just can't do this any more. Daddy will know what to do.

"This better be good or whoever you are, you are going to die."

"Daddy?"

"Terry? Honey, whatsa matta? It's two in the morning. Are you crying? Who hurt you? I'll send the boys. Tell me where you are."

"It's Joe, daddy. He's with that woman in black again. I thought he would get the message the other night when I blew up his car at her house. But, she's here and they are at it again with all that kinky shit."

"Sweetheart, slow down and start from the beginning. What are you doing at Joe's at this time of the night and why isn't he with his girlfriend?"

"I got a call an hour ago that Joe needed help. I came over, but the house was locked, so I broke in. I heard noises from upstairs and went up quietly. I had my gun ready. Tank said it was urgent and I didn't know what to expect."

"Baby, you should have called me for backup. Take a deep breath, don't cry sweetie."

"Thanks daddy, I'm okay. I was outside Joe's bedroom and the door was open enough to see and hear. It was awful. They were all snuggled up together and talking about how they didn't need to hide anymore since Stephanie found out about them. He said something about her running to Manoso, which explains why I got the call from Tank. Joe told her that Stephanie cuffed him to his bed and did all of this really kinky stuff to him while he was passed out."

I probably shouldn't tell him about the anal beads and the fake vagina he woke up finding. Or how after they were done talking they watched each other masturbate. He had one of those sleeves on his penis that men use to masturbate and she had a vibrator. They actually watched each other!

"Maybe Plum and Manoso wanted to humiliate me, so they sent me over here to find Joe with his slut. I'm going to get them all for this. Stephanie has been a pain in my ass long enough. This is all her fault. What do all the hottest men in New Jersey see in her? At least the WIB is hot and she is good at what she does. But Plum is just a fuck up and always has been."

"Terry, baby, whaddya want me to do? You want me to come over personally and take care of Morelli?"

I started calming down. It always helped to talk things out with daddy. He has such a soothing effect on me. An idea was forming in my mind.

"No thank you, daddy. I can handle it on my own now. You always help me work things out. I knew it would be best to call you. Go back to bed. I love you."

"Love you. Don't forget dinner tonight at 8:00."

"I'll be there. Goodnight."

The headline in the paper read:

Bombshell Bounty Hunter Runs Out Of Luck

Plum and friends blown up

By: Christie Taylor

Stephanie Plum, Bounty hunter, at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds, well known for the amount of cars she has exploded, died today in a double car bombing. Plum was a passenger in a Porsche Cayenne driven by Rangeman CEO, Carlos Manoso. The occupants of the other car have been identified as Jeanne Ellen Burrows, also a bounty hunter and Detective Joseph Morelli of the Trenton Police Department.

The cars both pulled into the parking lot of Pino's Pizzeria about the same time according to witnesses. The doors opened on both cars and the simultaneous explosions happened before anyone got out of either car. Fortunately, there were no other cars nearby, so nobody else was injured.

A spokesperson from Rangeman, who would only identify himself as Tank, said that Mr. Manoso and Ms. Plum were meeting Ms. Burrows and Mr. Morelli at the pizzeria as the result of an urgent phone call they had received from the other couple. No other information is available at this time.


End file.
